


All Talk

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: After a workout with Steve, the Reader doesn’t feel up to his compliments. He takes time to assure her in the hottest way possible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: Avengers Assemble!





	All Talk

“On your left.”

“No.”

“On your left.”

“We’re on treadmills, Steve. I’m always going to be on your left.”

“Unless we switch machines one day.”

“Hell would freeze over.”

After a few more minutes, you guys stopped the treadmills. Steve dragged a towel over his face as if he needed it. No such thing as Steve sweat. Steve glistened. The thought made you grumble through your rush to get your breath back. And the way that poor t-shirt stuck to him? If he flexed, you could see each muscle move.

“See something you like?” Steve smirked at you when you rushed to look at his face. “Look all you like, Doll. I don’t mind… if I get to look back.”

“Back?” You turned towards the wall-to-wall mirror. There was such a thing as Y/N sweat. And plenty of it. Your hair was plastered to your head. So were your clothes, and not in a good way. Even after the cooldown session, you were still heaving for air. Nothing about you looked alluring like Steve did. “Where are you looking? Because it’s not at me.”

Steve stepped up behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist, and his chin rested on your shoulder. A voice in the back of your head muttered something about how gross you both were. You ignored it, loving to feel him against you anyway. A tiny gasp parted your lips as he slid a hand down to the apex of your thighs.

He gripped your wrists together to keep you from wriggling away.

The words he breathed into your ear warmed you all over. “I am looking at you. At the most stunning, cunning, and most wonderful woman I know. And,” he nipped at the curve of your neck, “and I’m going to prove it.” Suddenly his hands were spread over your breasts. “Do you see these?”

All you could do was nod.

“Look at how perfectly these fit into my hands. I have spent hours learning how sensitive your nipples are.” To emphasize his point, he thumbed over where your nipples were covered by your sports bra. “And how they bounce when I’m filling you. If I’m not watching you fall apart, I’m watching these. Or if I’m not watching your eyes.” He met your gaze in the mirror. It was so lustful you forgot to breathe for a second. “When I get lost in your eyes, I learn so much more about you. How bright they get when the conversation turns to a subject you love. How they glass over when you’re sleepy. The fire in them during a mission.”

“Steve-“

But he was far from done.

“I love how glazed the get when you’re sitting on my cock, so full. And you shiver.” By now he had started to knead your breasts. You were panting again, gasping. And your knees knocked together under his words. “The way your thighs tremble on either side of my head when I eat you out is my favorite though. They tell me how close you are to cumming. How soon I’ll have to look up to catch a glimpse of your electricity.” He chuckled against your skin. “Too much?”

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth, shaking your head. “Don’t… don’t stop.”

The wolfish grin he gave finally made you moan out loud.

A shudder jumped up your spine as he ran one hand back down to your sex. “Then I won’t stop. I might not stop until you cum right here. Where was I?” Steve bit at your ear. You were sure he could feel the heat through your clothes. Helped along, of course, by the jump of your hips into his touch. “Ah yes, I also love the way you are so eager. Eager to learn. Eager to help those in need. Danger means nothing to you. And it means I can reward you almost any day of the week… and punish you as you like on the others. You are perfect, Y/N.”

Your head lolled back onto his shoulder. With him pressed so close, the timber of his voice ran right through you. There wasn’t much more you could take.

“I could do this all night. Spread you out, pin you down and keep talking like this. You’re about ready to fall apart already. But I bet I can ruin you even more.”

“Why don’t you stop talking about it and just fuck me?”

Steve chuckled low and dangerous.

“Please?” But it was too late for that.

You yelped as he lifted you to carry you bridal style towards the elevator. “Maybe I will. Or maybe I’ll show you how wonderful you are in the shower. Could take a while. I’ve got so much more to go over.”

“Send me a memo.”

“If you keep sassing me like that, Baby Girl, I’m gonna give FRIDAY quite the show.”

“Promises, promises. But I think you’re all talk, Rogers.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
